Together through life
by Fiee23
Summary: Chuck and Blair marry and have a child. Everything is perfect until Bass industries face the finacel crises and Blair and Chuck have to move to Brooklyn. Post 2x25 Chuck/Blair. Some other small pairings will include dan/olivia, Vanessa/carter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Together through life!**_

**Chuck and Blair get their happy ever after…**

"do you Blair Waldorf take Chuck bass to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do"

**And things only get better…**

"Chuck, look at him"

"he is perfect Blair"

**Everything is pure joy until;**

"Blair we have to move out, we need to save money to help the company"

"well where will we live?"

"Brooklyn"

**Will the upper east side couple make it in Brooklyn**

"Chuck, it stinks and there are holes in the ceiling. It will rain inside the house"

"Blair, we don't have another choice"

**Will it make them stronger?**

"maybe we should have another child"

"I love you Blair"

**Or will it break them?**

"I cant do this Chuck, I'm sorry"

"Blair don't leave please I need you"

**A different kind of love story**

**Chuck Bass**

**Blair Waldorf**

**And many more**

**In **

_**Together through life!**_


	2. Things change!

I wasn't really sure what I was doing here. I hadn't stepped foot in Brooklyn in four years, the last time being at Dan's wedding to Olivia. But here I sat, on a bench in front of some Italian restaurant, were my husband had instructed me to be at exactly 3 o'clock. I quickly moved my eyes to the gold Rolex that hung from my wrist, to find that it would be 3 in 2 minutes, so he would be here anytime.

When I caught glimpse of the limo a minute later, I quickly got up and adjusted my white Chanel suit, crossing the pavement in 4 long steps, my 4 inch Christian Louboutin heels clicking against the poor stone. By the time I reached the road, Walter was already at the passenger door, opening it for me. I smiled friendly at him, before sliding into the limo, the door being closed behind me.

As soon as I was in the seat, I turned around to face my husband.

"hey Darling" he threw me a million dollar smile, bending forward to kiss me softly.

I kissed him back, and smiled at him when he pulled back. "hey" I said softly, leaning back.

"how was your day?" he asked, leaning back to, his hand finding mine, our fingers intertwining.

"it was okay, I meet up with Serena. She's pregnant again" I told him in a bored tone.

"yea I know" he answered to my surprise, so I turned slightly to look at him confused, sure him and carter got along better than before, but they normally didn't talk much.

"I spoke to Carter this morning" he explained.

"oh right, I actually haven't seen him since the Christmas lunch two months ago"

"oh" was all the said, he seemed a bit outside of himself.

"Chuck? Are you okay?" I asked in a worried tone, my eyes on his.

He looked at me surprised; "I'm fine" he said, holding up our intertwined hands, and placing a kiss on mine.

I knew he wasn't telling me everything, but I also knew it was best just to leave it for later, after all I had been married to him for 6 years now, so I knew were the line was.

"so why did we have to meet in Brooklyn?" I asked after a while of comfortable silence.

He didn't answer at first but finally said; "there's something I want to show you"

I couldn't even come to guess what Chuck would want to show me in Brooklyn. But I was about to find out cause just as I was wondering the limo stopped and seconds later, the door was opened. I got out first, quickly followed by Chuck. He grabbed my hand again, and started walking towards the building in front of us.

I quickly studied the tall building, and I suppose it was okay. It was nothing next to our 5th avenue 3 floor penthouse apartment, but it wasn't horrible either. I still had no clue what Chuck possibly could have to show me here.

We quickly reached the entrance of the building and I was pulled after Chuck into the lobby, I was actually surprised of the cleanness. I had always seen Brooklyn as such a filthy place.

Without saying a word, Chuck pulled me towards the elevator and went into it. He pressed one of the many bottoms and stood back, finally looking at me.

"Blair, I need you to promise me something" he said in a serious voice.

"anything" I simply said, he knew that I would do anything for him.

"please be open minded about what I'm about to show you and don't judge it right away" he pleaded.

"sure" I said softly, suddenly nervous. What was he going to show me?

And then with a small sound the elevator doors opened and Chuck pulled me forward. It seemed to be an apartment. However the standard here was lower than the outside and the lobby. I could see holes in the ceiling and discoloring down the walls, but I had promised I would judge it.

We stood in what was probably the living room for a long time before I had to ask him what was going on.

"Chuck what are we doing here?" I asked slightly nervous.

He didn't look at me, his eyes were focused on his black Hugo Boss shoes I had given him last week.

"I have something really important to discuss with you Blair" he said in a serious tone, his eyes still avoiding mine.

"please Chuck, just tell me" I pleaded.

"the company is having some problems" he finally said after a while, still not looking at me.

I felt like the air had been taken out of me; what was going on?

"what kind of problems?" I asked after a while, when I was able to think clearly again, it could be that bad. Bass Industries were one of the most successful companies in the world.

"money problems, you know about the financial crisis. Well now it hit us" he explained, looking up at me. I couldn't help but gasp at how sad and tired he looked.

"But how? I thought you said it wouldn't hit you" I asked, we had discussed this last month or something.

"well we were sure it wouldn't but now it did. Our offices in Tokyo and Sydney are the worst because the crisis is worst there" he explained. I couldn't really add it all together.

"but does that affect us here, aren't you safe?" I asked.

"no, it's my company no matter were in the world it is and we might be even harder hit here because the main office is here" he explained.

"but Chuck, why are we here?" I finally asked, I was worried about what he might answer, because I was slowly adding the pieces together, and I didn't like the way it looked.

"well it's still possible to save the company, but we need to save money, big time" he explained, his sad eyes moving back to his shoes again.

"so we have to live here?" I asked.

"yes" he simply said and then looked at me, his eyes softer; "I'm so sorry Blair. I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't extremely necessary" he said in a soft tone, his voice breaking at the end as if he was about to cry.

"I know Chuck" I said softly, walking towards him, wounding my arms around his waist.

His arms were around me moments later and for a long while we just stood there embracing each other.

I was the first to speak; "so what's going to happen now?" I asked softly. Laying my head on his shoulder.

"well we need to move as soon as possible. But don't worry Blair, I will fix this and we will be back to normal life by summer" he promised. Summer was about 5 months away, I could do that. I was Blair Bass for god sake.

"I know you will" I said softly, smiling up at him.

"thank you Blair, for taking this so easy" he said in an grateful tone.

"I wish you'd told me earlier though Chuck" I said softly.

"I didn't want you to worry" he said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I know but I want to help and support you Chuck"

"I know you do" he said in a soft tone bending down to kiss me, "that's why I love you"

"I love you" I whispered, kissing him again.

**1 week later**

The apartment looked a little better with furniture in it. I was surprised at how much stuff I had been able to bring with me. Chuck had explained everything to me and made it clear we wouldn't sell any of our stuff, it was just simply that the 5th avenue apartment was too expensive. It hadn't taken long to move and now we were almost in place. Serena and her husband Carter and Nate and his fiancée Clara had come over to help us, so it had gone pretty easily.

"mommy, look we can see the bridge" a happy voice came from the window. With a huge smile on my face I walked towards the window, and when I was close enough I grabbed the little person up my arms.

"Mommy" he screamed in pure joy, before settling in my arms. I smiled down at him, remembering the first time I had him in my arms;

_*Flashback*_

The birth had been horrible, it had taken a total of over 13 hours and never had I been in so much pain. But now that it was over and the nurse was cleaning my son everything seemed perfect.

I felt a gently squeeze on my hand, and looked up to see Chuck smiling down at me. He had been at my side the entire time, and at one point he seemed to be in more pain than me, just by watching how much pain I was in.

"you were amazing" he said softly, bending down to kiss my forehead.

"thanks" I mumbled tiredly.

"here he is" the nurse said right beside me, causing me to sit up in shock and then wince in pain.

"what happened?" Chuck asked worriedly from beside me.

"it's nothing, I'm just a little sore" I said, biting back the pain. I was about to hold my son, I didn't have time to be in pain.

"you'll experience that" the nurse said and then smiled; "this might make you forget" she smiled and placed the small newborn in my arms.

I felt tears spring to my eyes instantly. He was everything I thought he would be and so much more.

"Chuck look at him" I said after a long time of just staring at him.

"He's perfect Blair" he said, kissing my hand.

"hey Benjamin" I said softly, smiling down at our son.

"Welcome to the world Benjamin Nathaniel Bartholomew Bass" Chuck said looking down at his son in awe.

_*end of Flashback*_

I smiled at the memory, now 4 years later, he was still just as amazing.

"look mommy, the bridge" he said enthusiastic pointing out of the window at the Brooklyn bridge.

"yes it's pretty isn't it?" I asked in a soft tone, smiling at him.

"your more pitty mommy" he said, looking up at me with his huge brown eyes. He was a total mixture of Chuck and I. But his personality was becoming more and more like Chucks.

"Thank you Benji" I kissed his cheek gratefully.

"I think your beautiful too, do I get a kiss?" Chuck husky voice came from behind.

I turned my head slightly, placing my lips on his, but seconds later we were interrupted by a loud; "EWW"

We pulled back to look at Benjamin's disgusted face.

"you say that now, just wait a couple of years and you will think an entirely differ…" Chuck started but I cut him off.

"Chuck please, he's only 4" I complained.

"alright alright, I will explain to him when he's 7" Chuck said, a huge smirk forming on his lips and when I turned back to Benjamin, he had the exact same smirk upon his small lips.

"I want to exchange you mister, I want a girl" I said jokingly, smiling at him lovingly.

"you wouldn't even think about it" Chuck said softly, behind me. His arms coming around my body, embracing both Benjamin and me in his arms.

"never" I simply said, and leaned into Chuck. We stood there for a long time, looking over the bridge to the part of New York that had always been our home. I knew that we would make it through this somehow, as long as we loved each other, we could make it work. Even if we lived in Brooklyn.

_**A/N: okay, chapter 2. Is it good/bad?? Please tell me, I didnt get anyone to proofread but if my beta likes it, I hope she will stick with me for this story as well. Im not going to update any of the other stories expect for My little Runaway, until I finished with at least one of the two. Please Review n tell me what you think…**_


	3. That ought to be enough

"Blair" I heard the familiar voice above all the noise, looking up from the table, I quickly located her coming towards me. It almost made me sad how beautiful she was. And probably she was even more beautiful today, her pregnancy giving her a special glow. But we were adults now, and I wouldn't allow myself to be jealous of her.

So I smiled warmly at her as she finally made it to the table where I sat. I quickly got up to greet her with a cheek kiss and a hello.

"so tell me everything! How's life in Brooklyn?" she asked, as she took of her white Burberry trench coat, and adjusting her grey Armani dress shirt and white Gucci pants before she sat down in front of me.

"Well it's definitely different" I said with a small smile. Honestly I hated it, the first week had been okay but now that a month had passed I was almost dying.

"it must be. I mean when was the last time you had even been in Brooklyn?" Serena asked.

"well I think it was at Dan and Olivia's wedding" I said thoughtfully, trying to recall if I had been in Brooklyn since.

"Blair, are you alright?" Serena suddenly asked, concerned.

I didn't know if I should answer with the whole truth. I didn't really want her to pity me. So I simply said; "I might not enjoy living in Brooklyn, but at least I have my son and husband with me and we have each other. That ought to be good enough"

"you're right" Serena simply said before we moved on to a more light topic.

"How is your second pregnancy treating you?" I questioned, smiling at my best friend.

"Oh Blair, it's absolutely amazing. Much better this time cause I know what to expect and so. Oh and Carter he's treating me so well" she explained, a huge smile playing on her pink lips.

"It definitely suits you" I complimented her with a smile.

"thank you" she smiled softly before her expression suddenly turned anxious.

"Blair, I know what you need to help you through this Brooklyn hell" she said before explaining; "you need a baby"

My face must have portrayed my shock pretty well, because only seconds later she began again.

"don't you see it Blair, it would make you both much happier. You would have something to do and something to look forward too because once the baby is going to come, you will be back in UES and everything will be perfect" she explained, looking at me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"hmm maybe you're right" I said after a long while of thinking, maybe it would help Chuck and me. And we should be over this mess in 9 months.

"of course I am" the blonde said with a giggle.

"But I'm not sure if Chuck will like the idea very much" I said after a while.

"the man loves you Blair, he is willing to do anything for you" she explained and I knew she was right. Chuck did love me and had always done everything for me.

"Thank you Serena" I muttered in her ear when we hugged good bye outside the restaurant.

"anytime" she simply whispered back, before leaving.

_That evening at the Bass residence. _

"Blair honey is that you?" Chuck called as I entered our apartment. I smiled to myself as I took off my coat hanging it up and kicking off my high heels. I quickly walked through the apartment to the kitchen were Chuck and Benjamin sat at the small table, eating pasta. The smile, I was greeted with, completely made my day and I couldn't help but smile back just as big.

"So how was your day?" Chuck asked as I sat down beside him, quickly pecking his lips.

"it was okay" I simply said, I didn't want to discuss it in front of Benjamin. "So benji, how was school?" I asked my son, who then started explaining every detail of his day to me and Chuck.

….

"Good night Honey" I said softly before placing a soft kiss on my sons forehead, Chuck held my hand as we walked out our son's bedroom and walked to the big window in the living room. We stood in silence for a long while looking over the to the Upper East side.

"so how is my dear sister?" Chuck asked in a low voice.

"she's perfect. You should see her Chuck. She is glowing like Las Vegas at night. Pregnancy suits her well" I explained.

"if I remember correctly it suited you perfectly as well" he whispered in a husky voice.

"probably not as well as Serena" I said lowly. The many years of insecurity returning slightly.

"the way you see yourself is ridiculous" Chuck said, his voice almost angry.

"perhaps" I simply said letting the argument go, I didn't want to fight.

"so how were things at work?" I asked after a long while of silence.

"well work is work, but things are looking better and better but we are still far" His voice was suddenly sad, "it might take us longer than summer" he whispered.

"shh Chuck, don't go there again" I demanded turning around in his arms to look at him.

"I just hate putting you through this Blair" he whispered, his sad eyes meeting mine.

"Chuck I won't die" I simply said; "and next week we are going with Eleanor and Cyrus to France to visit Roman and Harold. I think it's going to be a good thing to be away from this for a week"

"about that Blair, I have to talk to you" he hesitated before continuing; "I can't come with you"

I couldn't even be angry at him, as he stood there looking down at me, his brown eyes so sad it made me want to cry. "it's okay Chuck, do you want us to stay home with you?" I asked concerned.

"no no Blair, I want you to forgot about this hell I put you in" he said softly but with an edge of sorrow to his voice.

"it just won't feel right going without you" I complained, wrapping my arms around him.

"you know I want to go" he kissed my hair, and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"yea" I murmured into his chest, we stood in silence for a long while.

"Chuck, there's something I've wanted to talk to you about" I was nervous as to what he would think but I needed to know

"you know you can ask me anything" he pulled back slightly to look me in the eye

"yes I'm just not sure if I even want to ask this" I took a deep breath before continuing; "I think we should have another baby"

I could tell he wasn't expecting this at all, he's hold on me loosened and his eyes focused on something behind me. He was thinking and I wouldn't interrupt him.

"why now Blair?" he asked after a long while, his face finally calm.

"because we need it Chuck, we need to have something to get us through this" I explained.

"I just don't think now would be a good time Blair" he questioned, his eyes glued to mine.

"why not Chuck? It won't come for another 9 months and I have to get pregnant first, and by the time we have the baby all this will be over" I explained, pouting at him.

"Blair I just don't think we can deal with it right now" he said softly, reaching out to pull me closer but I stepped back.

"this isn't just about you Bass" I hissed.

"no but it definitely includes me, it takes two to make a baby Blair" he said, his tone still calm.

"there are other ways to get a baby" I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

"Chuck I'm so so…" I started but he held up his hand to silence me.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, your being hysteric" he said in a final tone.

"Fine" and with that I left to our bedroom.

_Friday afternoon_

The week had passed in a blur, and now we were in the airport ready to leave for France.

"Blair darling we have to go now" my mother said with a small smile. Holding onto Benjamin's hand.

"yes mother" I smiled at her, before turning my gaze to Benjamin; "Benji, say bye bye to daddy"

Benjamin dropped Eleanor's hand and ran towards Chuck, who bent down and opened his arms for the little boy. He caught him into his eyes tightly, hugging him close to his chest.

"Bye Bye Daddy" Benjamin whispered to Chuck.

"Bye Benji, have fun with grandpa Harold and Roman in France" Chuck's voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"I'll miss you daddy" Benjamin's voice sounded as if he was about to cry, which he probably was.

"I know baby, I'll miss you too. Now go or you'll miss your plane" Chuck said sadly.

"See you in a week" Chuck whispered as Benjamin jumped out of his arms and ran towards his grandmother.

"Bye Chuck" I murmured sadly, walking closer to him. The past week had been bad, we hadn't talked about the baby thing once. Actually we had barely talked about anything. I wasn't mad at him, I just felt offended he didn't want to have another child with me.

"I'm sorry Blair" he whispered to me, holding out his hand for me. I took it in mine and was quickly pulled toward him. He hugged me to him tightly.

"I know but please Chuck. Think over it" I whispered in his ear, before placing a long loving kiss on his lips and pulling away, waving my hand at him before joining my mother, son and Cyrus.

I couldn't be sure but I swear I saw Chuck cry as we left for the plane.

_Later in France_

"Blair Bear" my father exclaimed when he saw me coming towards him. With long quick steps we finally reached each other and I was pulled into his warm tight embrace.

We hugged for a long time, and only pulled back because of Benjamin who exclaimed; "mommy, my turn to hug Grandpa" he demanded.

We pulled back, both laughing and Benjamin. I left my father's embrace and let Benjamin hug his grandfather.

"Bonjour Blair, Tu es trés belle" Roman whispered in my ear, turning me around to hug me.

I laughed and barely managed to get out a "merci". We hugged for a long time, before Eleanor finally demanded we got going because she wanted to change her clothes and a shower at the vineyard.

So minutes later we were all seated in Harold's huge car on the way to the vineyard.

As soon as we arrived, Eleanor went straight to her room and Cyrus followed shortly after, Benjamin had fallen asleep in the car and was now in his bed.

He had meet Harold a total of 7 times and Roman 5 times. 6 of those times being in New York. Only ones had Chuck and I travelled across the Atlantic with our son.

I was in the kitchen with Harold and Roman, trying out the newest vine they had.

"So Blair honey, would you mind explaining what's going on?" my father asked me, sitting down on one of the chairs that stood around the oval table.

"you don't need to worry daddy, Chuck is fixing it" I explained, sipping at the white vine I had been giving.

"but I want to know" Harold demanded.

"Well the company is having some trouble and we need to save money. So we rented an apartment in Brooklyn and that's it" I explained. I hated talking about it, I was ashamed.

"and here I thought you'd be safe with him. I was positive he would always be able to support you. That's the only reason why I allowed this marriage Blair and he can't even support you anymore" my father said angrily.

I suppose it was a natural response to be pissed off, which I was. I wasn't going to sit and let my own father talk like that about my husband who did everything for me.

"Se Taire Harold" Roman beat me to telling my father to shut up. He hadn't said anything in a long time but now he was shouting. On very few occasions had I seen him that pissed off and never once had it been at my father.

"Roman you stay out of this…" my father warned his love.

"no Harold. I may condone a lot of stuff but I will not have you talk like that to your own daughter, You know perfectly well how much Chuck loves Blair and knowing that you can easily make out that its of the highest importance to the company that they live in Brooklyn, not because chuck doesn't wasn't to support Blair" Roman finally stopped to take a breath but he didn't get to say more because my father stood up and left the kitchen in anger.

We sat in silence for a long time, Romans breathing finally calming.

"I am so sorry Roman" I whispered, on the edge of tears.

"Do not worry Blair, he crossed the line" Roman told me.

"but I would have told him off myself" I explained, a single tear leaving my eye. I hated fighting with my father and even though I wasn't the one who had fought with him, it had been over me. I realized in that moment how much I needed Chuck. It shouldn't matter if we had another child, I just needed him.

"Blair, are you okay?" Roman asked; "I don't mean tonight. Overall"

I didn't know what to answer, but the tears that fell from my eyes seemed to be answer enough. Before I knew what was going on I was in Romans arms.

"Blair don't cry, tell me what's wrong?" Roman demanded.

"I jus…t… well… I… don't" I sopped and more tears left my eyes.

"Blair breathe and tell me what's going on" Roman demanded.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and didn't speak for a while. But after a short time I was finally calm enough to talk.

"I was so mad at Chuck, Roman" I cried, but I kept my voice strong. I knew Roman would be able to help; "but I don't have a reason to be"

"tell me why Blair, I not understand" Roman expressed his confusion.

"well firstly because of the whole Brooklyn thing; I really hate it there" I explained; "and then he said he didn't want to have another baby with me" I complained.

"oh Blair darling, why wouldn't he want to have a child with you?" Roman asked confused.

"I'm not sure, he went on about how it wasn't the right time and so on" I explained.

"but maybe it's not the right time" Roman said softly, finally making me see sense. Maybe Chuck was right, maybe it wasn't the right time.

"thank you Roman, thank you" I exclaimed, kissing his cheek before running off.

I was already calling when I reached my room. The phone only rang twice before it was answered.

"Chuck Bass talking" he said in a serious hard tone, his working tone which meant he was at work.

"I love you"

_**A/N; second chapter, what did u think? Make sure to leave me an review with what you think ;D I don't speak any French, and its all just translated in google translate so if there are any mistakes im sorry. **_

Bonjour Blair, Tu es trés belle _**is supposed to mean hello Blair, you look beautiful.**_

_**Se taire Harold – shut up. Im not sure if its right but you just go with it :P**_

_**& I know it might seem a little weird with Harolds big speech about how he allowed this marriage, well Blair is his only daughter and she means everything to him. I think it could happen like that.**_

_**Anyway please read and review, let me know what u think.**_

_**Thanks to Stella296 for all the help**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
